


Ignorance is your new best friend

by watch_the_demon_cat (red_glitter_reaper)



Category: Breaking Bad, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hacking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Sneaking Around, Trying something, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/watch_the_demon_cat
Summary: I'm running off my other Mr Robot story but I wanted to add something different to this.After the secret is exposed, Emilea doesn't know what to do and she is afraid. Her only thought is to turn to her brother. Elliot is about to find another dirty secret from Emilea. This time how is he going to react.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Original Female Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unusually and exceedingly peculiar.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958965) by [watch_the_demon_cat (red_glitter_reaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/watch_the_demon_cat). 



> If this doesn’t take off Or is dumb let me know.

After a couple of days of passing, Elliot and Emilea were still looking for a new apartment. She was tired of staying at a hotel with Osiris. She was searching the internet on Elliot's computer, she

found a townhome for rent. She gasped it was everything and more she was looking for. She called to Elliot, they snagged it up, once they got everything moved. She looked down on her cell phone 

Tyrell left her a few messages. She needed to call in a favor, she looked around for Elliot, he was moving around upstairs. She grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom.

She chewed her nail, the line trilling. When he picked up, she started shaking, "Well Emilea it's been a long time, I didn't think I would hear from you again after you fled."

"I know sorry, but Jesse I was sick of hacking and keeping you out of prison. Anyways, It's my turn. you need to come here and bail me out."

  
"What if I said no...."

"I'll go over your files and you'll go to jail."

Elliot came downstairs, he heard her talking in the bathroom. He eavesdropped on her side of the conversation.

"I'll fly you out, hook you up in a nice hotel."

"What's going on?"

"I was ummm raped, and now I'm probably facing blackmail or being murdered....Or both. Help me, you do something."

"I'll figure something out, why can't I stay with you?"

"My fiancé can't find out about you, If he finds out about you I could lose my son."

"I'm your goddamn brother, if you marry him he will find out."

"No! Jesse goddamnit Stay out of it and help me with this PLEASE. You're my big brother you're supposed to protect me."

"Fine book the flight, and I'll help you..."   
  


She hung up her phone and let out a small cry, she jumped on the internet on her phone and looked for the quickest flight and found she could get him out there in the next 48 hours. She booked

the flight and set her phone on the sink. She heard Osiris crying. She got up and ran out of the room, Elliot went to say something and saw her phone. He went and grabbed it, he looked at the last

number and sat down on his computer and looked up what he could. He pulled up a profile for Jesse Pinkman, he couldn't make sense of it. Emilea came downstairs he closed the computer. 

"Tell me again, you were an only child?" 

"Ya, Why?"

"No reason, anyways everything okay?"

"Yep, he was just fussy.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited until Elliot was asleep and called Jesse back. She felt weird sneaking around and doing this, she heard the pitter-patter of the rain against the glass, she looked over at Osiris. If it weren't for him, she would have been gone now. With Elliot learning everything she would have been gone, maybe she didn't belong with anyone. Maybe she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. She choked back a sob when she heard Jesse

"Yo, anyone there?"

"Uh ya your flight is booked, umm I got you booked into a hotel. I don't know we can figure it all out when you get here."

"Whatever man."

"See you in a couple of days."

She dropped her phone and put her head against the wall. She started to wonder if this could possibly be a mistake, she got up and went to check Osiris before heading back to bed. She went and laid 

down next to Elliot. She ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" He mumbled in a groggy tone.

"Nothing, can I ask you something?" She paused, her heart was pounding.

"Of course..."

"If it wasn't for Osiris do you think we'd still be together?"

"I proposed didn't I?"

"I was pregnant...." She said with a crack in her voice.

"Emilea I love you okay? Who can say what would have happened, we just need to focus on what's in front of us. Goodnight." He said annoyed and turned over and went to sleep. She grabbed a blanket

and went to sleep on the couch. The next couple of days seemed tense, Elliot was working late. She picked up Osiris she didn't want to take him, but she had to go see her brother. 

She went and grabbed a cab when she got to the hotel she started to shake. She went to Jesses' room she looked at Osiris. Jesse opened the door and she let out a gasp, it's like a weight was lifted off her 

shoulders. She set the car seat down and took him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," He held her tightly in a hug. He looked over at the car seat, "Is...Is that my nephew?"

She nodded, "It is..."

"Can I hold him before we talk about what you need me to do?"

"Sure, How are you doing?"

"Well, I've been clean for almost 3 years. Trying to change my life."

"Proud of you.....I'm sorry I haven't called. Sorry I haven't done anything, I know I treated you how everyone else did in our family but I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

Jesse picked up Osiris, "Hey little dude. I'm your Uncle Jesse, I am going to spoil you."

"Can you scare Tyrell straight, something? Anything?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it."

There was a knock on the hotel door, they looked at each other. 

"Hire a hooker?" She asked him.

"Funny, and no." He handed Osiris to her and open the door till the chain clinked. 

"Yo, you work here?" 

"No, I'm looking for someone."

"Then bounce to the front desk, can't help you." 

She froze when she recognized the voice and held onto Osiris tighter. She looked over and saw one of Jesse's oversized sweaters on the bed, she set Osiris down in the car seat and grabbed the 

sweater and wrapped herself in the sweater. She was almost in tears, she finally spoke up.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" She yelled.

Jesse looked over at her, "Should I undo the chain?"

"Might as well," She said.

"Elliot this is my brother Bruce Driscoll...." 

Jesse nodded and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Emilea I want to take Osiris home...., " Elliot said in a serious and angry tone.

"What? Why? He's perfectly fine here."

"Emilea what did I tell you!" Elliot was practically screaming.

Jesse stepped between them and shoved Elliot away from her. Elliot stared down Emilea down, she gripped her hands together tightly in fear. She couldn't believe he followed her here, she stood up and went to reach for the car seat.

"Elliot, come on now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my brother. But he's here to make everything right, I promise you."

"He looks like a gang member." 

"And you're a hacker Elliot, I don't want to start fighting in front of Osiris. He's FINE here. My brother should meet his nephew. You should leave and we will be home later."

"No, I'm putting my foot down. No," Elliot said sternly. The room was tense, she was starting to shake, Emilea looked over at Osiris who was starting to get fussy. She looked at Elliot and Jesse. She was getting mad. 

Jesse moved and shoved Elliot out of the way, "Yo Man she said BOUNCE now leave BITCH!" 

Emilea shook her head, "Elliot I am sorry."

Elliot turned to leave and flipped his hood up, Jesse lead him to the door. When Jesse opened the door, Elliot leaned in and whispered into his ear in acidic tone. The room was so tense at that point it could be sliced with a knife. The wind was howling outside.

"I know everything about you, Jesse Pinkman. I own all your information, you make one goddamn move, I will turn you into the Haines police department and DEA."

"I am here to protect my sister, you psychopathic piece of shit. Maybe you should think of your son first."

When Elliot faced back to her she was the dark glance of Mr. Robot. She mumbled under her breath, she picked up the carrier and followed Elliot to the door. She gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek.

”I will call you tomorrow I promise, ummm here's my laptop it has everything you need to know about Tyrell."

"What? Why are you leaving?" Jesse said shocked.

"I-I have too."

Elliot grabbed her arm, "Yes, she does."

When they got back to the apartment she put Osiris in his crib after feeding him. She bit down on her lip, she felt around in Jesse's pockets of his sweater and felt a pack of cigarettes. She went and stepped out on the back patio and lit one up. She was tearing up. Shit was real now that Mr. Robot was making himself known again. Her phone buzzed it was Jesse checking on her. Elliot stepped out on the patio, his face was still dark.

“Elliot he’s going to make everything okay, and the past you read about him. He doesn’t do that anymore, I promise.” She said taking a long drag, the wind was crisp and the leaves were dancing on the ground.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“What I ran away from my meth dealer, meth head, brother because I got sick of changing his records? Ya that sounds amazing. Anyways he’s in Alaska now and things will be okay.”

Elliot looked around, he didn’t know weather to believe her at this point since it’s been lie after lie. He was supposed to trust her unconditionally. 

“Elliot my past isn’t good. It’s not something I’m super open about. My parents are dead, that wasn’t a lie. I didn’t think you’d love me if you knew the truth.” She said looking at the ground, almost in tears. He went over and lifted her chin. He put his forehead against hers.

“I will love you no matter what, I’m pissed but it’ll pass.” He moved away to give her a kiss, she grabbed down on his sweater and took him into a deep passionate kiss. 

“You know Osiris is about 3 months. Why don’t we let my brother watch him tonight. We haven’t been alone,” she said flirtatious. 

“Okay how about tomorrow we ask your brother to stay here till he leaves. I want to get to know him better.” 

She gave him a suspicious look, she shifted in the chair . This didn’t sit right with her, she went inside she felt chilled to the bone. She didn’t want to fill the room with fear. But it still felt uneasy and that he was going to turn Jesse over. Elliot came in and smiled at her. She shuddered without realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

She showed up at the hotel with Osiris and a few things for him. She felt people watching her as she waited for Jesse to answer the door. Her heart was pounding she felt so tense. Jesse opened the door and smiled at her. 

"Would you mind babysitting tonight?" She asked, chewing at her lip.  
"Yo, I'd love too!" He grabbed the car seat and motioned for her to come in.  
"Thanks, means a lot. Elliot and I were talking and we would like for you to come and stay with us until you leave."  
"Why so he can turn me in?"  
"No, I don't know. It's totally cool if you want don't want too."  
"I'll be there tomorrow, I'll bring Osiris home. I just need your address."

She wrote down the address and explained to him about the pack and play had a bassinet. She looked down and smiled at Osiris and kissed him. She tried to hold back her tears, this is the first time she left him with anyone. She weakly smiled at Jesse as she left. Once she got outside the wind was cold, she shivered leaves were coloring the sidewalks. She lit up a cigarette as she waited for a cab.  
She got back to her apartment when she opened the door. She looked over and saw Elliot on his computer. When he looked over at her, he rushed over and took her into a passionate kiss, holding her tightly. He went and picked her up and carried her upstairs tossing her onto the bed. He was grabbing at her clothes, he kissed her down her neck running his fingers over her bare skin after he took her shirt off. He grabbed a condom out of the drawer. 

"Don't break this one," She said with a laugh, "Please go slow."

He nodded and put the condom on, he slid into her slowly. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up, she shook a small bit. She missed this close feeling to him. She started to moan as he moved a bit faster. He kissed her slowly. He felt himself reaching his point. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "I love you." and kissed her behind her ear. She dug her nails into his back as she climaxed.  
After they finished they cuddled in bed, Elliot holding her made her feel safe. She knew no matter what they would be together. No matter how many times she felt the need to run.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about my family...."

"It's okay, I get it has to be hard for you to be open about him."

"Jesse is complex. We were extremely close growing up. He's my big brother only by a year and a half. Jesse was always into drugs he sold crystal, but it got serious when he teamed up. I went to college and Jesse sold crystal. I did so many fixes on his records to keep his ass out of jail. One day I just realized I couldn't do it anymore. I moved, then I heard what happened and Jesse left moved to Alaska. My brother was so messed and still has issues after he got put in a cell and tied to a cable."

Elliot didn't know what to say, he got up and grabbed his clothes. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She got up and grabbed a t-shirt and some night shorts. She took a shower, she stood in the shower and feeling the warm water run over her body. When stepped out the bathroom was full of steam. Elliot stepped into the bathroom and handed her a glass of wine.

"I promise I won't turn him in. I just don't know if I can trust you, you've hidden so much from me after telling me that we need to be open. Everything I have told you about me is true. I haven't held back."

"Elliot we have worked hard to be where we are. But my brother is not something I am open about because I don't want to risk anything happening to him. My brother has been in hiding for over three years. I needed him here to protect me and he needed to know about Osiris. One thing my brother is amazing at, he loves kids."

"Emilea, this is my turn to say you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone. Fuck, I don't even have friends."

"What about Mr. Robot?"

He scoffed and looked away from her, almost feeling that as an insult. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He grabbed her and pulled the towel away. He lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Before he could do anything she looked away tears in her eyes.

"Wh-Whats wrong," He asked, touching her face.

"I'm gross, I look like a freak. Big ass scar across my abdomen, stretch marks. I'm not the person you fell in love with." 

He started to laugh, "I think you're sexier now than before." He said before taking her into a deep passionate kiss. She grinded the best she could against him. She could tell he was getting turned on. 

"I want you, Elliot," She said the bathroom still steamy, he nipped at her lip. He ran out of the room quickly to grab a condom. 

The next morning, the apartment was chill. She got up to turn the heat up. She grabbed some clean clothes and got ready for the day. She wasn't sure what time Jesse was going to show up with Osiris. She still didn't trust Elliot. She started laundry when she heard a knock on the door. She saw Jesse through the glass panel. Elliot was getting ready, when he yelled for her to get the door. 

She opened the door and grabbed Osiris, she held him tightly. She motioned for Jesse to come in. He grabbed his bags and Osiris's stuff. The chill from the outdoors filled the apartment. 

"Nice place you have," Jesse said uncomfortably.  
"Has he been fed?" She asked before setting on his playmat.  
"Yep, we had a blast last night. He is quite the riot baby."  
"Oh, totally he is a party animal." She said with a laugh, "Well we have a spare room it's being used as an office. It has a bed. So I will take you to your room," She smiled. She decided to set Osiris into a swing. He could play and nap.  
When they got upstairs the tense atmosphere was almost sickening. Jesse set his stuff down and sat down on the bed.  
"Just a note smoking is done outside. We don't want smoking inside."

"Got it, So I did some looking into this Tyrell thing and I could get this done in the next couple days. I called in one of my guys and he's going to get everything set up."

"Can I ask what you are going to do?"

"No, I don't want to disclose anything."

Elliot came into the room, Jesse reached out to shake his hand. Elliot pulled away. Emilea tried to think of a way to break the tension. 

"Jesse Elliot doesn't like to be touched." 

"Hey yo sorry man." Jesse said with a smile, " I was telling Emilea your son is a riot baby. Man, we had a blast last night. He slept the whole night too." 

Elliot nodded, " thanks, I am going to check on him."

Elliot left the room, He rubbed his hands across his hair, he saw Osiris and picked him up. 

"Did you have fun last night?" Elliot said and tried to smell Osiris for any drugs smells. Emilea and Jesse stepped into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Emilea asked.

"Just checking if he needed a diaper change. It's all good." Osiris reached up to grab at his face. It seemed things started to calm down some. As the day passed she put Osiris down for a nap, she went to lay down. 

Jesse was sitting and watching tv. Elliot was on his computer doing some work. Jesse was uncomfortable and tried to break the silence.

"So man what do you do?" Jesse asked.

"I am a cybersecurity engineer. Why?"

"Just wondering. I never went to college, I was thinking of sports medicine or business. But I don't know. After everything happened, I just didn't want to bother. My sister was the smart one. You know people think you can start a new leaf when you face death. It doesn't, I have sought help but it doesn't there's days I wake up and I see the grate above me and it takes a second to realize I am not there, I am in a safe surrounding. But like I learned....I am the bad guy." Jesse looked down on the floor. 

Elliot shifted uncomfortably, "We all do shit we regret." 

"You don't know the half of it." 

A couple of days later, Emilea turned on the tv while she got a bottle ready for Osiris. She saw Tyrell on tv being arrested.  
"Major CEO Tyrell Wellick arrested for having over 10 lbs of meth." She dropped the bottle to the floor.


End file.
